Cid Maxwell
'''Cid Maxwell '''was a mechanic from the city of Deep Cog in Noctis, who had a powerful and complex magitech suit he called "Worldwalker." He was involved in the events of Shadowborn. Description Because of his tendency to wear the Worldwalker suit and wrap his face in protective cloth and goggles, Cid's actual face was almost never seen. He was known to have had dark hair, but beyond this he was mainly defined by his brass-and-steel magitech suit that he wore most of his waking hours. Abilities Cid's abilities as a person were arguably limited when compared to others in his party, but he did possess an extremely keen intellect and a talent for working with magitech devices. This talent led him to the creation of his suit, Worldwalker, which was largely what defined Cid in the end. Possessions By far the most interesting of Cid's possessions was his magitech suit, Worldwalker. The suit resembled a bulky suit of armour made from brass and steel, and sported a diverse array of features: * Rocket thrusters, used to run fast and leap horizontally, as well as short vertical jumps * Power fist, used for forceful punching * Electric beam goggles (detachable) * Steam explosion gloves (detachable) * Arm blades * A small blackpowder shotgun mounted on the right arm * Electrified palm * High-powered energy cannon mounted on the shoulder * Arm-mounted flamethrower Cid also carried a sidearm that fired blasts of raw arcane power, using specially-made capsules he carried on his belt. This pistol was rarely used, and really only saw action shortly before Cid's death in the Chainbreaker camp when his suit was damaged and he was forced to exit it. Relationships Cid had a past history with Gaius Kvath and Benedicton Carolus, carrying on from a job they did together when he first arrived in Equis. Their relationship was one of mutual professional respect, and later friendship. Cid also had a bond with Androm, the sentient construct of liquid metal who was sent to protect him, and in fact it was Cid's last wish that Androm be protected in turn. History Cid Maxwell was born and raised in the city of Deep Cog. As a youth he displayed remarkable skill in working with magitech devices and was drafted into a sort of military academy, where he was inducted into the ranks of the Walkers: Deep Cog's elite force of soldiers wearing powerful magitech suits. The Walkers enforced the will and wishes of the somewhat oppressive rulers of Deep Cog and carried out many missions to this end. For example, Cid recalled one mission the Walkers were sent on where they purged a small cabal of necromancers, causing tremendous collateral damage in the process to send a message to others. In time, Cid deserted the Walkers and somehow ended up (with his magitech suit) on Equis, specifically in the Leviathan Bay region. He traveled briefly with Gaius Kvath and Benedicton Carolus, assisting them in a quest to slay a number of trolls that were harassing Graybark. After that, he traveled alone for a while, taking odd jobs and earning a reputation as the "Worldwalker," which was the name of his suit. Shadowborn Cid rejoined Gaius and Benedicton, as well as their other companions, a couple of years later during the events of Shadowborn. He was staying in Karth when he saw a number of Firstlight Legion soldiers attempting to accost Gaius. Cid intervened, ultimately resulting in the deaths of the soldiers. He traveled with Gaius and his party from then on. When the party fled Karth after the Firstlight Legion was given military control of the city and put it under martial law, they ran across the liquid metal construct Androm, who was under mysterious orders to protect Cid. Cid eventually formed a bond with Androm, and when the party attacked the Chainbreaker orcs and Cid was killed by Botuk Grey-eye's skeletal dragon, his last order to his suit was to protect Androm. Legacy Though Cid died in the Chainbreaker encampment, his suit managed to find Androm. Androm attempted to wear the suit a few times but found it difficult to control, and ultimately ended up breaking it down and absorbing some of its main systems. By integrating the Worldwalker into himself, Androm carries on Cid's legacy in a strange way. Years after Cid's death, in Northmarch, the merchant Jovian uncovered some blueprints for a mechanized homing dart, invented (but never built) by Cid Maxwell. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Shadowborn Characters Category:Characters from Noctis Category:Deceased Characters